bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Loveita Adams
was a houseguest on Big Brother Canada 4. Throughout the game Loveita won competitions to keep herself safe in the game. In addition, she aligned herself with Joel and Sharry. Loveita was targeted instantly for being a threat, and was nominated the following week after her first HOH. Originally, Loveita was the target, but she managed to say after manipulating people into campaigning for her. Due to this, she managed to survive the eviction, and won her second HOH competition immediately afterwards. She targeted Cassandra, who she nominated alongside Christine, in an attempt to dissolve her rivalry with the Third Wheel Alliance. Ultimately, Loveita's target Cassandra stayed in the house, while Christine was evicted. After her second HOH reign, Loveita layed low, knowing she was a huge target. During the first half of week 4, she was kept safe by her ally Joel, and made it to eviction night, where it was revealed that it would be a double eviction. Unfortunately, Loveita was backdoored during the second part of the fake double eviction because of Maddy. This later became known as one of the worst moves in Big Brother History. She was taken to the secret suite immediately afterwards. The following week, she lost the chance to re-enter the game to fellow evictee, Kelsey. Somehow, despite being evicted, Loveita still played a large role in causing the eviction of Mitch. Loveita is considered to be a fan favorite in Canada, due to her ability to win competitions, her strategic maneuvering throughout her stay in the Big Brother Canada house, and for her likable personality. Biography Name: Loveita Adams Age: 25 Hometown: Fort McMurray, AB Occupation: Entrepreneur Player History - Big Brother Canada 4 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother Trivia *Loveita is the first houseguest to win HOH twice in Big Brother Canada 4. *Loveita holds the record for most HOH wins for a pre-jury houseguest. *Loveita is tied for fastest time to win two HOH competitions, along with Jessie Godderz and Rachel Reilly. **She is the first houseguest from Big Brother Canada to do so. *She was the first houseguest to be named as a replacement nominee in Big Brother Canada 4. **In addition, she was the first person to be backdoored in Big Brother Canada 4. *None of Loveita's main targets were evicted during her HOH reigns. *She is the only houseguest in Big Brother Canada 4 to win HoH and be evicted pre-jury. *Loveita is tied with Maddy, Cassandra, and Kelsey for the most competitions won by a female in Big Brother Canada 4, with 2 each. *Mitch, Loveita, Kelsey and Christine are the only people to always vote with the majority during their stay on Big Brother Canada 4. **Christine, Kelsey, and Loveita are the only females to do so. * Loveita is the only houseguest of the season to win an HOH comp and be evicted pre jury Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:African-Canadian Contestants Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 4 (CAN) Contestants Category:12th Place